


Waltz of the Destined

by MadDrMatt



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, SoKai Day, SoKai Day 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDrMatt/pseuds/MadDrMatt
Summary: It's a very special day for Sora and Kairi and with the help of some otherworldly friends, they'll make it one to remember forever. (For SoKai Day 2020)
Relationships: Kairi & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: SoKai Day 2020





	Waltz of the Destined

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: 
> 
> The Mad Doctor claims no ownership to the Kingdom Hearts franchise. It belongs to Disney and Square Enix. He also claims no ownership to the song How Does a Moment Last Forever. It belongs to Alan Menken, Tim Rice and Disney.
> 
> Notes from the Mad Doctor: 
> 
> Greetings readers and fellow SoKai fans! It is I, the Mad Doctor, here with my contribution to SoKai Day 2020. Let’s join Sora and Kairi as they celebrate a very special day. Enjoy!

**Beast’s Castle**

“Oh ho ho! Sora, _mon ami_ , you look rather dashing!” exclaimed Lumiere.

“Do you really think so?” asked Sora.

“ _Absolument_! See for yourself,” said the former candelabra gesturing to a mirror to which the young Keyblade wielder approached and gazed at his reflection.

He was now wearing a formal bluish black coat over a scarlet dress shirt. In addition, he wore dress pants that matched the color of the coat and shiny black shoes. Around his neck was a pale golden cravat.

 _‘I guess I do look pretty good in this,’_ thought the Hero of the Keyblade.

Then a knock was heard at the door followed by a voice that asked, “Sora, can I come in?”

“Yes, of course, Adam,” said Sora. _‘After all this time, I still can’t believe that’s the voice of the Beast that I became friends with so long ago._

The door opened and in stepped Prince Adam who gave Sora a smile. “Sora, you look very handsome in that suit.”

“Doesn’t he, master?” asked Lumiere before gazing up to Sora’s hair which was still in its usual spiky style with a slight frown. “Although Sora, I still wish you would’ve done something with that hair of yours.”

“Take it from me, Lumiere, that any attempt to do so would be a losing battle. My mom learned that a long time ago. My hair is just naturally wild and unruly,” said Sora.

“I understand, Sora. After all, I had hair of the same nature all over for the longest time,” said Adam to which he and Lumiere chuckled. 

“I guess it matters not. I’m sure your dear _mademoiselle_ Kairi will be quite impressed once she sees you,” said Lumiere.

“I hope so,” said Sora uncertainly as he tugged on his collar while gazing at himself in the mirror.

Adam noticed his friend’s demeanor. “Sora, what’s the matter?” asked the prince.

“I don’t know. I guess I’m just feeling a little nervous, that’s all,” said Sora.

Adam gave his young friend a perplexed look. “Nervous? I didn’t think the boy who’s saved so many worlds and defeated so many monsters, villains and forces of darkness would be nervous about a dance with the girl he loves.”

“Surely, you’ve danced before with her?” asked Lumiere.

“Sort of. Whenever we’d have celebrations on the Islands, Kairi, Riku and I would always join in the dances. Although, Riku would often need a little extra encouragement from us,” said Sora with a chuckle. 

“It was pretty fun. I’ve also danced before in other worlds and the ones I was dancing with thought I was pretty good too,” he said as he recalled the times he danced with Rapunzel and Ariel.

Then Sora became serious. “But this is nothing like those times. This is the first time Kairi and I will be dancing together since we became boyfriend and girlfriend. And on a day that we’re celebrating something very dear to us.”

“Yes, you told us it was the anniversary of when you and Kairi shared those special fruits from your islands. What was it they were called again?” asked Lumiere.

“Paopu fruits,” answered Sora.

“That’s right. Oh, what you told us about the legend behind them sounded so romantic. I wish I could have a pair to share with _mon cher_ Plumette,” said Lumiere as his eyes lit up with the thought of his own lady love.

“The moment that we shared those fruits was one of the best moments of our lives and that’s why it’s worth celebrating. Especially this time,” said Sora.

“Because you both didn’t get to celebrate the first anniversary,” said Adam understanding.

Sora nodded sadly as he recalled the reasons why he and Kairi couldn’t. _‘I had to go and get myself trapped in another world and Kairi had to go to sleep for over a year so Ansem the Wise and his team could look for clues in her heart. Not the best start to a romantic relationship.’_

“I just want it to be perfect for both of us. But I can’t help but wonder about everything that could go wrong. What if either of us forget the steps you and Belle taught us? What if I step on her foot or her dress? Anything could happen to ruin the evening,” said Sora who looked like he was about to panic

“Sora, calm down,” said Adam as he turned Sora around to face him and placed his hands on his shoulders. “Listen to me. I know what it’s like to be nervous about something like this. I was the same way at the thought of dancing with Belle. Do you remember that night?”

“Yes. And I’m still sorry about that,” said Sora.

“For what?” asked Adam.

“That Donald, Goofy and I interrupted your night and that it didn’t go the way you wanted it to,” said the Keyblade wielder.

Adam shook his head with a smile. “Don’t be sorry about that. It was good that the three of you were there that night. And though it didn’t turn out exactly as planned, it still turned out to be a night to remember. But I was still pretty nervous before especially since there was a lot riding on it.”

“Yes. We were counting on that night to put us one step closer to breaking the spell,” chimed in Lumiere.

“Exactly. But there’s no need for you to pressure yourself, Sora. I know all this nervousness you’re feeling is due to you wanting to make this night special for Kairi and that’s a great sign of the true love that you feel for her. But I’m sure Kairi wants the same for you as well. So just focus on having a good time tonight and you both will enjoy it,” said Adam.

Sora considered Adam’s words and then he smiled. “Heh. It’s a little funny. Back then, I had to be the one to boost your spirits.”

Adam chuckled. “Then consider the favor returned, my friend.”

“Ahem,” said a voice. All three of them turned in the direction of the voice and saw Cogsworth standing in the doorway.

“Are you ready, Sora?” asked the former clock.

Sora looked at the encouraging looks from Adam and Lumiere before saying, “Yes. Ready as I’ll ever be.”

Cogsworth smiled and clapped his hands together. “Splendid! Now the musicians are all ready in the ballroom. When you are both ready to start your dance, just let them know with some kind of signal.”

“Thanks, Cogsworth. We will,” said Sora.

“I shall go and inform Kairi you are ready for her as well,” said Cogsworth as he left.

“I’ll be waiting for her,” said Sora before turning to Adam and Lumiere. “Well, here goes nothing. Thank you both for all your help. Wish me luck.”

“You don’t need it at all, Sora,” said Lumiere.

“Just remember to enjoy your time together,” said Adam.

Sora gave a nod of thanks. With that, he headed out of the room on his way to do what he dreamed of doing with Kairi since he imagined it back in Halloween Town.

After Sora had left, Lumiere chuckled. “Never thought I’d see the day our brave young hero would be in a state such as this. And about a dance of all things.”

“Makes me wonder if Kairi’s in a similar state of mind right now,” said Adam.

* * *

“Kairi, you look beautiful!” exclaimed Belle.

“Simply lovely, dearie,” said Mrs. Potts.

“Lovely nothing! She’s positively ravishing! Ladies, we did great work on this girl!” exclaimed Madame de Garderobe.

As the three other women went on about how she looked, Kairi made her way across the room to a nearby mirror. She could scarcely believe her eyes when she saw her reflection.

She was dressed in a lovely pale violet ballgown similar to the one Belle had worn. There were designs of flowers stitched into the fabric near the hem. She wore long elbow length gloves and seeing that she had gained a little height, she was wearing high-heeled shoes under her dress.

Her face had a touch of light makeup that was just enough to bring out her natural beauty. She was wearing jeweled earrings in addition to her usual necklace. Much of her red hair had been tied back into an elegant bun with a few curled strands framing her face. The bun had been decorated with a cluster of violet flowers.

After beholding her appearance for a few minutes, a look of uncertainty came to Kairi’s face. She rubbed her arm up and down.

Belle and the others took notice. “Kairi? Is something wrong?” the former Princess of Heart asked.

“It’s the dress, isn’t it? I knew we should’ve gone with the pink one since that seems to be your color. I just thought this one would go with your eyes,” said Madame de Garderobe.

“Oh, no, no! The dress is lovely, Madame de Garderobe. There’s nothing wrong with it at all,” said Kairi.

“Then why the long face, dearie? Aren’t you looking forward to your dance with Sora to celebrate your special day?” asked Mrs. Potts.

“Special doesn’t even begin to describe the day we shared paopu fruits, Mrs. Potts. And yes, I am looking forward to this dance with Sora. It’s just…” said Kairi.

“Just what, Kairi?” asked Belle.

“It just feels a little too good to be true,” said Kairi solemnly.

“Because of everything the two of you have been through,” said Belle immediately understanding.

“Yes. Every day that we’ve spent together since I found him has been wonderful. And getting to celebrate this day is like a beautiful dream come true. But I can’t help but wonder how long these times will last and the next time the worlds are in danger, we may end up separated again. And when that happens, what if it’ll be the time we’re separated forever?” asked Kairi who sounded as if she was close to tears.

The three women looked at Kairi with sympathy. They gazed at her back knowing that under her dress, was the horrific scar from Xehanort’s horrific deed. But as bad as that mark was, it was nothing compared to the scars Kairi bore on her mind and on her heart.

“The poor dear. So young to be so haunted by times past,” said Mrs. Potts with Madame de Garderobe nodding in agreement

Belle approached the younger girl, turned her around and pulled her into a comforting embrace. “I know how you feel, Kairi. Even after all this time, I still, on occasion, remember that night I nearly lost Adam forever,” said the former Princess of Heart to the current one. _‘And I never would’ve forgiven myself if I did.’_

“Yes. Nearly losing the master, especially after he had learned to be so much better, was truly horrific for us all,” said Mrs. Potts.

Belle then tilted Kairi’s head up by the chin so their eyes could meet and gave her a reassuring smile. “But trust me when I say that in time, it will get better as long as the both of you continue to treasure every moment you have together just like me and Adam do. I know you and Sora have been through so much more than anything any of us here can imagine. But against all odds, you two have found your way back to each other and I believe that no matter what happens, you’ll continue to do so. Isn’t that what the legend behind your paopu fruit is all about?”

Kairi thought on Belle’s words and slowly, a smile came to her face. _‘Belle’s right. I shouldn’t be worried about the possibility of losing Sora forever. Not on this day when we’re celebrating one of the most important memories of ours. I just have to keep having faith that Sora and I will continue to show that the legend of the paopu fruit is true.’_

“Thank you, Belle. That was exactly what I needed to hear,” said Kairi.

“Anything to help you enjoy your dance with Sora. It’s a well-deserved reward for the both of you,” said Belle.

Kairi then turned back to the mirror and let out a chuckle. “I still can’t believe that it’s really me in this dress and everything.”

“I take you’ve never dressed like this before, have you?” asked Madame de Garderobe.

“Well, I have had to dress for formal occasions that my dad has hosted. He is the Islands’ mayor after all. But they never called for anything this fancy. I think this is the first time since I learned about being a Princess of Heart that I actually look the part. I wonder if Sora’s even going to recognize me in this,” said Kairi.

“He will and you know why? Because Sora fell in love with the girl before the princess just like I fell in love with the beast before the prince. Exterior appearances can never outshine the beauty of your heart,” said Belle.

Kairi’s smile got even bigger as she turned to Belle and the others. “I can’t thank you enough for all you’ve done for us tonight. When Sora suggested we celebrate today with a dance, all we wanted was to just use your ballroom. I never would have guessed that you’d set us up with our own private ball complete with musicians and new clothing. Not to mention giving us a few dancing lessons. You all really didn’t need to do so much for us.”

“How could we not, Kairi, after what Sora’s done for us like helping Adam rescue me from Maleficent and stopping Xaldin from causing trouble here. Not to mention what the two of you and all of your friends have done for the worlds,” said Belle.

“Yeah. And I bet if any of you had been here when that ruffian Gaston attacked the castle, you would’ve been a big help. Not that we didn’t handle it ourselves,” said Madame de Gardrobe. 

“After what you told me about what a creep this Gaston was, I definitely would’ve loved to show him a thing or two,” said Kairi pounding her fist into her palm.

A knock was heard on the door. “Come in!” called Belle.

The door opened revealing Cogsworth. His eyes opened wide and his mouth broke into a smile when he saw Kairi. “Kairi, I must say that you look quite elegant, my dear.”

“Thank you, Cogsworth,” said Kairi.

“If I daresay, our lad Sora is certainly in for quite a sight,” chuckled Cogsworth.

Kairi gave her sly grin. “I can’t wait to see his face when he sees me. Then again, I could probably be dressed in rags and covered in dirt and he’d still think I looked great,” she said eliciting laughter from everyone present.

“I’m sure he would, dearie,” said Mrs. Potts between laughs.

“Yes indeed. Anyway, I am here to tell you, your young man awaits,” said Cogsworth gesturing down the hall with his hand and letting out a small chuckle.

Kairi took a deep breath and she turned back to Belle and the other women. “Well, I guess this it.”

“Just remember to have fun, Kairi. Make this night one to remember,” said Belle.

“I will, Belle. And thank you as well as Mrs. Potts and Madame de Garderobe again for everything,” said Kairi as she made her way out of the room. The others smiled as they watched her leave.

 _‘Time for this Princess of Heart to dance with her knight,’_ thought Kairi as she walked down the hall.

* * *

In the main hall of the castle, Sora was pacing on the landing between the staircases. Every so often, he glanced through the open doors and saw the ballroom where soon, he and Kairi would be sharing their first dance.

_‘Get it together, Sora. You’re not going to make it a special night for Kairi if you can’t get over these nerves.’_

“Sora?”

Sora turned in the direction of the voice. He suddenly felt all feelings of nervousness leave him as his jaw dropped.

Gracefully descending the opposite staircase, dressed in the loveliest ballgown he had ever seen, was the girl he loved more than anything in all the worlds. Kairi, who had only ever been a princess in name only, now looked like one right out of a fairy tale.

When she reached the landing and stood in front of him, Kairi took a look at his gobsmacked expression and giggled. “Well, Sora, how do I look?” she asked with her usual cheeky tone.

“K-Kai, you look…” stammered Sora as he suddenly drew a blank on finding the right words to describe how his girlfriend looked right now.

 _‘Come on, Sora! After all this time, it shouldn’t be this hard to say something flattering to her_.’

Kairi, in the meantime, was trying her best to refrain from laughing. She always found it amusing whenever Sora would get flustered. But it was also something that endeared him to her even more.

Finally, after taking a deep breath, Sora smiled. “Amazing? Extraordinary? Magnificent? I don’t think there’s a word to describe what I see justice since I just fell in love with you all over again.”

Kairi blushed. “Oh Sora. Such loving words deserve an appropriate reward,” she said as she leaned in toward him.

Sora took the hint and leaned in himself. Their lips met in a loving kiss. They stayed in that position for a few moments before they parted with contented smiles on their faces.

“So, how do I look?” asked Sora.

Kairi then looked over her boyfriend as if she was studying him. “Well, it’s going to be hard to top that glowing review you gave me, Sora,” she said before giving him a gentle smile. “But I’d say you look like the prince this princess has dreamed of for a long time.”

Sora smiled. But then all of a sudden, Kairi reached up and tussled his hair.

“But you still couldn’t bring yourself to comb this bird’s nest you call hair?” she said with a laugh.

“Hey! You know that trying to get my hair out of this style is doomed to failure,” Sora shot back.

“Well, if anything, it’s a look that’s always been so you,” said Kairi.

Sora gave his girlfriend a smile and then offered her his arm. “Well, my princess, the ballroom awaits. Shall we?”

Kairi giggled and then looped her arm around Sora’s. Together, they walked into the ballroom.

As they moved toward the center arm-in-arm, Kairi marvelled at every detail of the ballroom from the columns to the chandelier to the heavenly mural on the ceiling. “I still can’t believe how lovely this place is.”

Sora let out a chuckle. “Well, it wasn’t so lovely when Donald, Goofy and I first saw it. Xaldin unleashed a Heartless that possessed this room and turned it into something out of a nightmare.”

Kairi scoffed. “How dare he?” she asked indignantly.

“Now, Kairi, let’s not think too badly of Dilan. It’s true that he did some bad things here. But remember, he’s done so much in making up for them. All of the former Organization members who are on our side have,” said Sora.

Finally, they reached the center of the ballroom and began to get into position. Kairi placed her left hand on Sora’s right shoulder while Sora placed his right hand on her left side. They extended their free arms to their sides and grasped each other’s free hands.

“You ready?” asked Sora.

Kairi smiled. “Let’s do this.”

They then turned to a corner of the ballroom where a small band of musicians had been waiting with their instruments. Both of them gave a nod toward them to let them know that it was the time for them to begin. The musicians nodded back and took up their instruments.

As the air of the ballroom filled with music, Sora and Kairi each took a deep breath and began to move around the ballroom in a gentle waltz.

 _“How does a moment last forever? How can a story never die? It is love we must hold on to. Never easy but we try,’_ sang a vocalist among the musicians.

As they danced, Sora occasionally glanced at the floor. He watched his feet carefully to make sure he didn’t tread upon Kairi’s dress by accident.

But it didn’t take long before Sora’s confidence in his dancing began to increase. His eyes soon focused less on his feet and more on looking into Kairi’s eyes.

“You’re doing wonderfully, Sora,” said Kairi.

Sora gave one of his trademark grins. “Well, Ariel and Rapunzel certainly thought so.”

Kairi’s eyes narrowed but retained a smile on her lips. “You know, most boyfriends usually don’t bring up other girls they’ve danced with when dancing with their girlfriends,” she said in a teasing tone.

After Sora’s face gave a nervous look, Kairi giggled. “But I’ll let that slide. After all, they are mutual friends and among our biggest supporters. Although, I don’t think dancing with Ariel counts since you didn’t have legs then.”

The two of them laughed together. Soon, the laughter subsided, and they continued to dance while silently gazing at each other with boundless affection.

* * *

Meanwhile, unseen by anyone in the ballroom, there was a small figure crouched near the right side of entrance. In his hands, pointed at the dancing couple, was Sora’s Gummi Phone.

 _‘Okay. Just remember what Sora told you and wait for a good moment,’_ he thought.

“Chip!” exclaimed a voice causing the little boy to nearly jump out of his skin.

Chip turned around and saw not only his mother, but Belle and Adam coming up the stairs behind him. Mrs. Potts didn’t look pleased.

“What on earth are you doing, Chip? You might interrupt Sora and Kairi’s special night,” said Mrs. Potts.

“I’m not trying to cause trouble, Mama. I’m just doing what Sora asked me to do,” said Chip.

“What do you mean, Chip?” asked Adam.

Chip showed the three of them the Gummi Phone. “Sora told me that this doohickey of his can make pictures without even having to paint them. He showed me how to use it and wanted me to make one of him and Kairi while they danced,” said Chip.

Adam smiled. “Now that certainly is some amazing magic.”

“Yes. It is a fascinating device. I bet Papa would love to take it apart and see how it works,” said Belle.

Mrs. Potts, in the meantime, gave her son a smile. “Well, Chip, it seems you have a pretty important task entrusted to you. So, best see to it that you carry it out, my dear.”

Chip gave his usual chip-toothed smile and returned to his position near the door with the Gummi Phone. “They’re going to live happily ever after. Right, Mama?”

The smiles of the three adults vanished. “I certainly hope so, Chip,” said Mrs. Potts.

Chip was confused. “What do you mean?”

“It’s not that we don’t hope for the best for them, Chip. But remember that Sora and Kairi, as Guardians of Light, have a duty to protect the worlds from the darkness and that involves a great deal of danger and uncertainty. So, achieving a ‘happily ever after’ is going to be hard for them,” said Adam.

Belle then knelt down beside Chip and gave him a reassuring smile. “But not knowing what lies ahead is precisely why Sora and Kairi treasure every special moment they have together. And though it may be hard for them, a happy ending is not impossible because they’ll stop at nothing to get there.”

Chip looked back at his mother and Adam who showed looks of agreement with Belle’s statement. He then looked back into the ballroom and aimed the Gummi Phone at the dancing couple in anticipation of the right moment.

_‘They’ll get there. I know they will.’_

* * *

As the song continued, Sora and Kairi twirled about on the dance floor. Then the vocalist sang some lyrics that struck a nerve within the Princess of Heart.

_“Maybe some moments weren’t so perfect. Maybe some memories not so sweet. But we have to know some bad times, or our lives are incomplete.”_

_‘We’ve certainly had some of those,’_ thought Kairi as she recalled the worse times that she, Sora and all their friends had been put through thanks to the machinations of evildoers like Maleficent, Xehanort and the Master of Masters.

“Kai? Are you okay?” asked Sora.

Kairi realized that she must’ve been wearing her thought on her face leading to Sora’s sudden concern. But as she gazed at the love of her life, she realized something.

Suddenly, she released Sora’s hand, threw her arms around him and held him tightly. Surprisingly, their feet continued to move around in their dancing motions.

As she rested her head on his shoulder, she whispered into Sora’s ear, “It’s been worth it. All of it has been worth it.”

Sora was briefly confused. Then he understood as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tightly. They continued to dance while holding each other close.

After a bit of time had passed, Sora asked, “Hey, Kairi? Not to spoil this moment, but I just noticed something.”

Kairi pulled away and looked at Sora in confusion. “What is it, Sora?”

With a bit of a mischievous glimmer in his eye, he asked, “Have you gotten a little…taller?”

Kairi gave look of surprise before letting out a laugh. “What, in all the worlds, would lead you to think that?”

Sora gave a little shrug. “I must’ve held you so many times, I guess I can tell when something feels a little off.”

Kairi laughed some more before she said, “It must be these dancing shoes I’m wearing. They have a little more heel than my usual footwear so that’s why I must feel a little taller than normal to you.”

She then let out a small groan. “They are a little uncomfortable though. I don’t think I’m going to make a big habit of wearing them.”

“Well, if it helps, I think you move very gracefully in them,” complimented Sora.

Kairi blushed. “Well, maybe I might consider it for future special occasions.”

Then she realized what Sora had just done. He had sensed the darkness of the past creeping up on her, so he did what he always did when that happened: shined a light to guide her out of it.

Kairi suddenly gave a determined look. “And we’re going to have them, Sora. As our lives go on, we’re going to have so much more special occasions to celebrate together.”

Sora nodded. “We will, Kai. As long we each keep being the light that leads to each other through the darkness.”

“I will always be your light, Sora. I promise.”

“And I promise to always be yours, Kairi.”

With the mood lightened, they continued their dance. By now, their confidence in their dancing had increased so much that they were now performing more daring dance moves. Sora even grabbed Kairi by her sides and raised her up as she laughed joyously.

Soon, they could tell that the song was coming to an end. Their dancing began to slow down until they reached a complete stop.

They moved in close and once again, met each other in a tender kiss while Sora held Kairi by her back and Kairi held her arms around his shoulders. It was the perfect way to finish the dance.

 _“How does a moment last forever? When our song lives on,”_ sang the vocalist ending the song.

* * *

Back by the door, Chip smiled at the picture he had taken with the Gummi Phone. It now held the image of Sora and Kairi holding each other as they kissed.

“Perfect! They’re going to love it!” he quietly exclaimed.

The moment captured in the picture was indeed one to remember. But, in the end, it would pale in comparison to the memory of the moment that was now etched in the hearts of Sora and Kairi that would live on throughout the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes from the Mad Doctor:
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this story. It certainly wasn’t easy to depict a dance in words not to mention designing formal wear for Sora and Kairi. But I’d like to think I did a good job.
> 
> I’ve always thought that, after Sora, Donald and Goofy left Beast’s Castle after beating Xaldin, the events that lead to the spell being broken, including the incident with Gaston, would play out like the movie. Hence, the Beast being Prince Adam in the end credits of Kingdom Hearts II.
> 
> In case you didn’t catch on what inspired the title, it was the track Waltz of the D____d that plays while you’re exploring Beast’s Castle (same track is also the reason why Melody of Memory had it’s rating raised LOL).
> 
> I took quite a few things from the live action Beauty and the Beast such as the song and the names of the Wardrobe and the feather duster. Although Plumette is the third name that Lumiere’s girlfriend has gone by in many incarnations and Madame de Gardrobe, while unnamed in the original movie, has a different name in the Broadway show.
> 
> Now for some words of thanks:
> 
> I give my thanks in advance to whoever reads, comments, gives kudos and/or bookmarks this story.
> 
> I like to also thank in advance to all the artists and writers who have posted on this day. I’m sure your works are going to be a pleasure to see and read.
> 
> And an especially big thank you to the moderators of SoKai Day for enabling us to be part of a great collection to celebrate our favorite couple.
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated! Stay tuned for more from the Mad Doctor in the future!


End file.
